did the wind sweep you off your feet
by moon1010
Summary: something he wants but cant quite have
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story so pretty please be nice **

She stared at the water the moon light reflected her pale face. The crash of the splashing water drained out her thoughts of what she had just seen. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed, trying to convince herself her eyes were telling lies. Her shadow looked distorted as the water rippled past it. Just like her distorted life. She smiled at how funny that sounded.

An extra silhouette approached her Jinora tensed up as it got closer. The body sat next to her letting out a heavy sigh. Jinora turned expecting to see _him_ trying to explain what happened and telling her he was sorry. Yet to her surprise when she twisted herself a boy was sitting next to her not her good for nothing boyfriend.

"AHHA!" she let out a shriek, jumping into the dull navy blue sky.

The thin boy as well jumped up but not as far as she did. "Sorry sorry" he said rising his hands in front of him for defense. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"You, you, you didn't" she said sassily landing gracefully back on the damp earth.

A smirk grew on his face "then why did you scream and jumps 10 feet in the air?" he asked moving his shaggy brown hair with one pale hand.

He stepped out into the moons glassy light. The boy stood straight and wore dirty boots his pants were torn but looked soft they were a coffee brown and the tan patch at his knee matching his jacket. Witch had a high collar with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a creamy colored hat rest on his head completing his outfit.

"I was not scared and I really have to go now, goodbye" she said walking closer to the edge watching the water thump up on the rocks.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked the boys curiosity annoyed and was bugging Jinora "town is that way" he pointed a skinny finger to the lit up republic city.

She rolled her eyes and swayed closer to the water. "Hey girl what the heck are you doing!" he hissed.

"My name" Jinora started as she egged closer "is not 'girl'" and with that Jinora dove to the swishing water.

"HEY!" the boy screamed bolting forwarded.

As Jinora sailed through the air she remembered what Korra had told her.

"_Hold your breath" she said walking around Jinora "no you're not taking enough" she said shoving a finger in Jinora's stomach_ _"take it all in and imagine your breathing"_

_Jinora took an enormous breath of air._

"_Good now a little more practice and you'll be swimming like a fish!" she exclaimed excitedly pleased with her young pupil achievement._

She smiled and with her hands and body she span around in the air making a torpedo plunging into the water.

Jinora soared through the water as if she was in the air-her own element. She felt so free swimming in the water towards the island.

Jinora surfaced to see the dock and the docked fairy. It had only taken her two air torpedo and three breaths of air she smiled satisfied with her work.

Climbing up on the dry dock she balled her hands into fists, closed her eyes, and then she pushed her fists together creating a ball of wind around her, drying Jinora in an instant.

She didn't dare make a peep as she hopped through the trees. She picked through one of the branches: No lights where on. Jinora's face brightened immediately.

She placed a flat hand in the air crating a slight wind to push away the leaves under her. She quickly jumped down making no noise. Jinora zipped hurriedly through the front door leading to the girl's dormitory.

Tiptoeing around the corner, what she would kill to be a firer bender to see where she was going. Closing her eyes she tried to remember the hallways where the tables where and witch doors led to witch room.

CREECK

Jinora froze dead in her tracks all the color in her face drained and she was left feeling like she was going to hurl. The not in her stomach forced her heart to jump to her thought as she listened to the creaking sound of the footsteps on the wooded floor. She held her breath when she was illuminated by light.

"Jinora?" a voice whispered. She winced at her name.

_Great_ she thought.

Jinora crooked around making a screech from the floor under her.

"Well hello miss. Midnight what are you doing up?" it was Korra who was staring at her from across the hallway smiling a devious smile with one had on her curved hip and the other keeping a flame light, resting above her palm.

Jinora's head shrunk into her high fair yellow collar and forced a fake smile "umm well I was looking for a…" her eyes searched the hallway for an excuse "I wanted to look for a book" she said her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

Korra let out a giggle her laugh piercing through the empty hallway.

"shhhh" Jinora hissed out in a whisper "I'll just get a book tomorrow" and with that she tugged herself to her room closing the door rapidly.

She lay down on her bed not bothering to cover herself with the sheets. Her thoughts stumbled over her feelings and she tried to clear her head. To no avail Jinora closed her eyes and bit by bit fell asleep her mind blank as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Kk so tell me what you think :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun seemed to hover over the night as it pulled away to hang in the sky dully. It creped through open windows and violated rooms its gloomy rays spread through the room.

One of thoughts rooms belonged to a certain airbender who rolled lazily to face her wall, ignoring the suns alarm and slipping back into sleeps drug to keep her mind off of things. Her thoughts were erased along with her worries. In her sleep she was safe and everything was perfect, and quite.

Her silence was rudely interrupted but a constant knocking at her door. It must be her father telling her she had to get up all airbenders and acolytes rise with the sun and welcome the day with a positive attitude. But she didn't want to get up she wanted to stay in bed all day and die.

The knocking continued and much to Jinora's displeasure the thin door slid open, Ikki's head pocked in a huge smile on her face and an energy rate that reached the spirits. For a twelve year old girl she was still a hipper little kid on a sugar rush high off sharpie. The young girl skipped in over to her sisters bed.

"Jinora get up" Ikki said gently shaking her sister. "Come on Korra's going to the city today and she's taken us with her!" She said jumping up and down.

"Leave me alone Ikki I have no business in the city there for I don't have to go" Jinora mumbled and shoved her head down into her pillow.

Ikki took her hands and twirled around letting a huge gust of wind lose blasting at Jinora, which angered her sister more angry and annoyed

"Ikki get out!" she barked pointing to the door in rage.

"Come on" the young girl ignored Jinora's warning "it will be fun!" Ikki hopped on the bed and started jumping forcing Jinora to jump as well. "stop being a stick in the mud and get up" Ikki, now determined to get her sister out of bed used airbending to bringer her higher in the air then twirling around causing her to shot down like a bullet on to the bed, causing Jinora's hardly moving form leap into the air and land forcefully onto the ground.

Jinora looked up at her sister an irritated look on her face. Ikki, satisfied with her work stepped off the bed skipped out to get her other siblings.

Jinora, who was still on the ground, shoved her face in her hands shaking her head.

_This was just great! Perfect, I have to go into town and face _him_ I get to here sob stories and alibis. Great just wonderful!_ She thought as she crawled over to her dresser.

She stood up and faced her reflection. She brushed her fingers through her hair trying to get rid of the knots. Her hair still curved around her face, her eyes were still brown with a silvery tint. She had on the same cloths she looked the same. But she felt really different. Now disgusted with her image she stormed out of the room to find Korra, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohon waiting for her with the same bulging gray eyes, filled with interest and impatience. "Alright lets go" she said dully causing her sibling to jump up for joy.

**I know that was short but ill update again today**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised another chapter thus another chapter was born**

Ikki and Meelo tugged her along Rohan peacefully rested on her shoulders. Korra led the way to the fairy. Now at the docks everyone piled on leaving Jinora to shuffle on deck and lazily flop into one of the seats. She watched Ikki sling herself over the railing to look at the crystal water below. Her hair flew along with the wind lightly her cloths blew through the air. She giggled and laughed when she sent a blast of air towards the fish in the bay. She seemed so innocent and pleasant, undisturbed. She sighed and turned her head to her two brothers who were sitting on the deck playing best elements.

She felt someone's presents next to her and turned to face Korra's bright blue eyes a sloshing ocean held inside of them. "So you wanna tell me why you were out so late?" she asked excitement in her eyes at the fact of Ms. Goodie two shoes came home after curfew.

Jinora huffed in frustration "I got caught up in the magnificence of an ant on its way to its home" she lied hoping her boring logic would scare off Korra. Which it did, she gave her a confused looked and turned her attention on Meelo who had jumped overboard.

"MEELO!" she screamed and ran over to the railing and looked over. Rohan giggled widely rolling on the deck. Meelo was hinging on the last bar of the railing a crazed expression on his face. "Oh. My. Spirits!" she sighed and watched him hope back onto the boat. All in a day's work of being the crazy little Meelo he was.

The boat finally dock and the three air children flung themselves out onto land. Wildly Ikki chattered away at innocent people who passed by, they all gave her a scared and annoyed looks and speed past. Meelo jumped from shoulder to shoulder searching for a head to fest on. The unfortunate people with tasty looking heads all screamed, throwing their hands up yelling "get it off get it off!" running around like roster cows with their heads cut off.

Korra dashed after Meelo doing her best to grab him. And idea popped in her head. Tenzin had taught her a new airbending trick he learned from his father. He said Aang had to always use this from to get his brother off the roof of the temple. She stood straight leaning backwards she sucked in forcefully creating a powerful wind current. The air current grabbed Meelo and with great speed pulled him to Korra.

Korra hadn't perfected this form she only knew the basic idea and movements to it what she wasn't expecting was a mouth full of Meelo butt in her mouth. Meelo equally shocked pushed out of Korra's mouth and laughed at her freaked expression. He then realized the peace of hair in his hand, the person he was chewing on had a wig! Meelo searched for the man with urging eyes and finally spot a bald head "DADDY" he screamed and ran after the bald man's head to chew on, Ikki close behind laughing up a storm.

Korra's face explained complete horror for that pour man. She turned to see Jinora a dull expression on her face she held Rohans hand keeping the young child next to her. "Jinora watch your brother for me and meet me at the docks in one-"there was a faint screaming in the distance followed by and evil Meelo laughter 'make that two hours" and with that korra raced towards the screeching cry of helpless people.

"But! Wait Korra!" Jinora called after her but to no avail Korra was gone and she was stuck with her four year old brother who looked in awe at his surroundings. Knowing it wouldn't be safe here she tugged Rohan towards the park knowing Leo wouldn't be there.

Rohan owed and awed at trees clouds people the ground and leaves. Jinora laughed for what seemed to be the first in forever. Her brother's curiosity was adorable it reminded her of herself the first time in the city. The finally arrived at republic city central park where couples held hands jabbering young children playing tag and mothers reading books on park benches.

The park was quite for all the commotion that was taking place. The trees that gathered alone the park swayed as the wind passed by. The leaves cracked underneath their feet as they walked along one of the many sidewalks that twisted and turned in different directions through the park. It was fall the best whether for Jinora and the slight breeze comforted her. Rohan pulled at her arm jerking Jinora to a shady tree secluded from the people who populated the park.

Jinora sat down and pulled Rohan into her lap. He giggled when she blew into his hair, which he grew out during fall and winter. She playfully blew a raspberry on the back of his neck which got him laughing crazily squerming in her lap.

Jinora felt a pang of happiness hearing her brother laugh. It was like her worries were swept away by the ringing of his giggles. Her angry exterior was gone and her unpleasant thoughts were un-welcome thanks to the happy squalling of Rohan.

The young boy stiffened when he saw a group of people walk into the park entrance. Jinora noticed and looked over as well. The group he was looking at the group contained of five members they all looked the same. The same raggedy clothing and the same dirty appearance. There were two girls in the group one had raven hair that flew over her face hiding her eyes the other had light brown hair and looked preppy. Two of the guys looked similar only one was shorter and much younger. The third boy sent shivers down Jinora's spin. She knew him somehow but didn't know how. Rohan stood from his spot in his sister's lap and started to walk to the group of street rats.

"No Rohan get back here!" she hissed standing as well to catch her brother. Rohan ignored her call and quickened his pace. "Rohan stop!" she whispered running to try and catch up with him.

He giggled and started to run towards the group. Her feet decided to stop working all together and freeze to the ground as she watched Rohan leap to the boy she though she knew's shoulder and looked down at him. Jinora horrified pulled at her feet defrosting the invisible ice and running after her brother "Rohan!"

**Alrightie then im done I wont be able to update this weekend going on a camping trip but ill write them all down and get them updated when I get back. Tell me what you thing :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is my chapter from this week end I had no wifi what so ever so it lat sorry **

**Ok just a reminder this is 4 years after amon **

S.P.O.V.

They all stood closely talking in hushed voice about today's catch and if anyone noticed. There was one boy out if three not exactly interested in the conversation. His eyes drifted off from tree to tree finally they rested on one particular tree. It wasn't the tree he was interested it was the same as all the others. It was the girl and little boy sitting under the tree that caught his attention.

She wasn't old enough to be the young child's mother many a sister or a cousin. They looked alike in clothing wise the same fair yellow and light orange color. They had the same hair color a light brown the girls was short and curved around her face, The young boys was ruffled and short as well. The girl blew into the child's hair and he started to giggle.

The giggle of the child made him smile at how easy it was for the girl to get the jingle of giggles out of the kid. He watched her blow on his neck and that's what got him laughing. The ring of laughter made him chuckle along.

The rest of the group stared at him a questioning look in their eyes. "You ok?" One of them asked

He nodded not wanting to draw attention to the girl he was looking at. He stole glances at her. She looked so familiar but I couldn't put his finger on where he knew her from. The little boy who was sitting in her lap giggling up a storm caught his eye and kept his gaze. The boy tilted his head and stood from the girl's lap he started to walk over to the group.

He watched him with question and looked up when he heard the girl call for him. _'Row?... Hans?... Rons?...'_ He couldn't make out what she was saying. She spoke so softly and quietly.

The little boy started to run giggling as he came closer. The girl stopped and watched him run towards the group. He quickened his jog going faster with ease. Finally within specking distance the boy leapt in the air jumping higher than the heads below. He swiftly drifted down and rested onto of the one boys shoulder.

"Rohan!" The girl yelled running up to the boy.

_'Rohan! That's your name'_ the young boy looked down at the older and gave him a toothy grin. Lightly the young boy or Rohan jumped up onto the boys head. He looked down so they were upside down eye to right side up eye.

"Hello"Rohan said grinning once more.

"Yo drop the kid we gotda scram" the brow haired one said looking back to the girl who was running up to them.

"Yea come on let go" the smaller boy said taking off after the two girl who left quickly.

Know only two stood along with the small boy who hung off the boy's shoulders like a jungle gym. The girl stopped in front of the two boys with wide eyes who were currently looking at Rohan.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized reaching for Rohan.

Her voice rang into his ears like music flowing gently and calmly. It reminded him of last night _'Wait a minute could she be that girl from yesterday'_ he ask himself thinking of the precious events of a girl free falling into the ocean like she was some fish.

"No worries" he said calmly taking the child in his hands and placed him on the ground.

"Who are ya anyways" the other boy spoke "don't look familiar"

The girl gently picked Rohan up, resting him on her hip. "I don't come to the city a lot. And when I do I don't stay long." she replied looking down at the child and scowled.

"You got a name?" The boy asked again

"Oh yea, Jinora." She said holding her hand out which the boy took.

"Tao" he answered pulling his hand away, and shoving it in his pocket.

She turned to the other boy who blinked rapidly not knowing what to say. Up close he girl looked much different. She looked prettier. Her eyes a tinted brown her hair maple chestnuts hat he swear smelt like moon peaches. "Skoochy" he answered tiling his hat.

She nodded her eyes lingering on his for a moment before turning her attention back to the kid "sorry again about my brother. "

"No problem Skooch here's great with kids" Tao said propping an elbow on Skoochy's shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

Skoochy didn't say anything he just stared at the girl in front of him she had her eyes on Rohan. He couldn't help it she looked like a painting. So fragile and pure he was scared to step closer frightened he would get her dirty. She didn't seem bothered with him or Tao. Normally people felled intimated by them. Or grossed out by the dirt that covered there body's. She looked perfectly calm.

Jinora's eyes lifted to catch Skoochy's. She giggled at him. Her laugh sent him flying, soaring into the sky. His heart picked up he wondered if they could hear it. Tao elbowed him in the rib cage almost like an anchor bringing him back down to earth.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" she said. And to Tao "I'll need my bracelet back"

Tao his mouth a gap stuttered "how but you didn't"

"You may be cunning but I'm observant when you shock my hand I knew you took it off my wrist."She held out her hand. Rohan laughed at Tao who was still in shock. He took the bracelet out of his pocket and lightly placed it in Jinora's hand. "Now I have to get going" she said and walked off leaving the two boys in exasperated amazement.

Tao turned to his friend "whoa" he said astonished "I have never in my life have met someone like that" he said.

"Yea" Skoochy said still staring in the direction that she left in.

Tao chuckled. "Ha! Looks like someone's been bite by the love bug" Tao teased.

Skoochy gave him a scowl and begin to walk out of the park. Tao close behind continued to mock him. "Seriously if ya stared at her long enough you'd drill holes in her head" Tao laughed. "You were drollen!"

Skoochy shock his head and pick his pace up his mind still on the girl he made sure he memorized her face he didn't want to forget her.

The city began to dimmed the sun began to drop and the night squeezed through. A few dark clouds scattered the sky that promised a light shower. People went home. Mothers got their children ready for bed. The world seemed to shut up and go to sleep. The only sound of the night was the wind.

On the outskirts of the city alley ways were marked between every other building. Where stray Vulture birds feat on the scraps of the dumpsters.

If you looked hard enough in the back of one particular ally you could see five children. All huddled together trying to stay warm.

Tao slumped against the corner of the ally, his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him. The boys head leaned to his left. The two girls curled up next to him their heads resting on his legs. The smaller boy was huddled next to the raven haired girl he shivered violently as the cold wind brushed by and clung to his bones. He bit his lip to stop his teeth from shuttering. Skoochy had gotten up from his spot on the floor he watched the young boy shivered and it made his stomach turn. Skoochy strolled out I the ally in need if something thick to cover his friends before they get to sick to shiver.

He roamed the streets of the town searching for anything that could substitute as a blanket. He kicked the rocks that covered the street in spite of boredom. He remembered how the nights use to scare him when he was younger but now he preferred the night. The noises existed him rather than frightened and the shadows that use to be long and wicked were now reflections of visitors.

Skoochy's eyes brightened when he saw a piece of long tattered fabric. He ran up to it and quickly grabbed it, tugging the fabric down. It can down with ease and settled in Skoochy's arms. He sighed in relief and jogged back to the ally way.

The younger boy was still shivering. Quickly Skoochy threw the blanket over his friends a jolt of relief hit him when the fabric rested on the small boys shoulders and his shivering ceased. Skoochy exhaled and slid down the wall in satisfaction.

His eyes became very heavy and his vision went blurry. Craving a good sleep he closed his eyes with one this on his mind.

Jinora.


	5. Chapter 5

Lao was not someone wanted to be around unless you have never seen his bad side. He didn't care about the people he hurt he just cared that he got what he wanted. His eyes were crimson and pierced into the unlucky solos that he lays eyes on. Everyone could admit that Lao was handsome and strong, but they all seemed to look past the cruelness in his heart. His father was the fire nation repressive on the council so he was rich as well. Only a few people knew, but his mother left when Lao was ten. He told a couple of people, to get them to trust him, according to Jinora. He was a very skillful firebender, and like the 'retired' fire lord Ozi, he used his skill to hurt people. He was tall and lean and he could get every girl in republic city, yet he wanted one and one only. The only one who could care less about the jerk.

It started at the gala. Every councilmen was required to bring there family and attend the rest of the city came for the fun, dancing, food, and honor the anniversary of the ended hundred year war. Jinora stayed glued to her father greeting people when needed, making small talk with the people who were to giddy about the gala and amused the drunk folk that asked for a joke. Her father moved over to a small group of people that Jinora recognized as the council. There was a boy there as well he looked a few years older than her but he look bored out of his mind and would really like to be anywhere but here. Jinora's eyes didn't stay on him for long they travelled around the gala it was decorated with streamers and balloons everyone was dressed for the occasion.

There was nothing that caught her eye. She was a bit annoyed with the eyes of Lao on her. She didn't like the feeling of being watched. Her father smiled at the boy and told Jinora "why don't you and Lao go walk around" it wasn't a question more like a pleased order.

Jinora huffed in frustration but nodded letting Lao take her hand and guide her to one of the balconies that looked out to the city. They talked, to Jinora's annoyance, Lao had tried many attempts to sling his arm around her shoulders she ducked around and moved away. He tried telling jokes that most girls would laugh at but it just made Jinora gag. He did his best to corner her but she swiftly maneuvered his grasp. Lao pulled the no mother card and pretended to be upset, devastated that his, quote, only mother had left him and his father. But Jinora could see it in his sleazy eyes that he was lying about being upset, just trying to bait her. Well she didn't poke it she quietly learned over the railing watching the city. That's when Jinora learned he had a very low temper and she had just lit the fuse.

"What's wrong with you?!" He shouted.

Jinora was taken aback by the sudden outburst. She blinked and crocked out an "excuses me?"

"You! You're not showing any" his jaw moved but no words came out he was looking for the right words that weren't forming in his mouth.

"I don't show any...?"

"Emotion!" He spat staring her straight in her eyes.

Impossible to look away from them she gave him a questing look "what are you talking about?"

He shook his head and laughed coldly "you seem to be ignoring every single move I make!" his expression changed to a look of evil.

Jinora understood what he meant now. "Well I'm sorry but I don't like you like that" she stated, turning to leave. She was feed up by this spoiled brat.

His hand shot out to snatch hers tugging her back with force he smiled mischievously. "You better, or poor little daddy well get to hear about his sweet little daughter that stole."

She snorted "I don't know what you're talking about I haven't stolen anything in my entire life"

"That may be true but I can sure make it true" he spat shoving something on her wrist tightening it was the heat of his hands. It was a silver bracelet it was plane and very cold despite the extreme heat Lao used to tighten it.

"I think the right term is 'blackmailing.'" she said trying to pull free, but his hand heated up almost burning her skin.

Jinora was forced to accept Lao's dumb request to 'like' him, repulsive and uncalled for. He was a lying, cheating, stuck up spoiled brat that enjoyed watching others pain and sorrow, it made her sick, but there was nothing for her to do about it.

A few months ahead and she have done her best to stay away from him. Keep her distance but sometimes that just wasn't possible, and every day that silver bracelet that hung tight around her wrist told her every day that she was being blackmailed.

**Ok well in the other chapter Lao's name was Leo but I changed it AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT! Lol no ok so here is my other chapter hope you liked it :3**


	6. Chapter 6

There was a light breeze traveling from the open window filling the room. The sun was slowly making it's afford to shine crawling up the sky giving the moon a brake form the world. Its golden rays stretched around the city seeping through the window, filling the room with light like fire. Her nose twitched at the sudden change in light. Slowly her eyes opened and closed, opened and closed, and finally opened her eyes still foggy from sleep. They casted round the room taking sights of the warm colors that splashed on her walls, and the bookcase that got its own wall reaching up to the ceiling and touched each wall. The wooden color looked smooth and old. The books backs were showing leather, paper, smooth and ruff, old and new. They all fascinated her. She had read the fist shelf on the top all of the books that she neatly placed back. Her favorite of that section was 'the story of Omashu.' It was the ancient ledged of the fist eathbenders and how they fell in love.

She fantasized about love. Compared to what she had, love was a shinning glow in the distance that was just out of her reach. She desperately wanted to grab it but no one was on the other side, and to top it off someone was holding her back.

She was ripped out of her day dream by a chilling voice that made her skin crawl. "Are you up yet?"There was a certain irritation in the voice that made her jump.

Not fully awake Jinora looked around her room, her eyes stopped at the corner of her room where Lao was resting in the shadows, leaning up against the wall. She sat up, the sheets falling to rest on top of her waist. She blinked; anger and fright filled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" her eyes narrowed.

"You have been avoiding me" he said running a hand through his hair before steeping into the glistening light. "You can't still be mad at me for kissing Ario, I thought you didn't like me" he said a smirk playing on his face as he crept closer to her bed.

She snorted "as if. If I have to pretend to like you" she held up her writ were the silver bracelet hung "you have to pretend to like me" her bracelet jingling it in front of him.

He sat down on the bed scooting closer to her and caught her in his arms whispering "but _I_ do like you. The problem is you don't."

"Get off me" she hissed squirming out of his grip. "Who let you in anyway?" She traveled to her dresser where she began to straighten all the things he had purposely moved; the small watch that was crocked, '_love amongst the dragons'_ the book she planned to read that day was on the other side of the dresser, her glider was on the dresser which she firmly placed it back where it belonged; resting on the dresser. She sighed in frustration and turned around. Lao had already gotten up and speedily grabbed her hand tugging her out of her room.

Jinora had little time to think and hurriedly snatched the book and her glider as she was pulled along the long hallway to the fairy and on to the ground of the city. People buzzed by, the air was used and dull. The buildings towered over them and the crystal sky was covered with a thick fog.

Finally able to speck Jinora looked up at Lao "where are we going?"

Annoyed Lao answered without looking at her. "agni kai"

Jinora's stomach turned. Agni kaiing was Lao's pass time, his idea of fun; trying to burn other people and she would just have to watch. He led her to the backside of a factory where the matches took place. He pushed her towards the side of the factories walls off on the side line. "Stay put" he ordered running off to greet a group of boys. She obeyed just like Korra's polar bear dog; she slouched down the wall landing lightly on the dirt floor the dirt rose in the air mixing with it and settled back to the floor. She watched the boys argue for a moment before pulling her book from out of her sleeve. She opened it gazing at the words that flooded her mind. She glanced up at the boys who had moved out to the field. It was Lao against one of his best friends who was currently shacking in fear. What she didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching.

**K next chapter it gets good promise **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok my writing is suckie I know I know hopefully this chapter will be better **

It was a boiling heat that swung by. The boy up against Lao bounced back and forth doing his best not to get burned by the scorching fire that zoomed by. Lao propelled another ball of flames. The boys eyes widened with fear as the fire came closer. He did his best to maneuver away from the blast but was sliced across his right arm. He yelped in pain, his arm oozing with sticky crimson colored blood. Backing away he clutched his arm, great pain was painted across his face. He staggered over to the side lines where he flopped down in the dirt wincing as the small dirt particles rested on his open wound. His breathing got faster and his eyes began to droop as he tried to clean the injury with his hand. The boys laughed at him and huddled in a group to pick the next un-lucky member.

Jinora bubbled with rage as she watched the boys carry on with their 'game' and not to pay any attention to the poor boy who whined in pain as the wind whipped against his cut. She couldn't believe this; the boy was practically left to bleed. She hated this she hated Lao and his brainless friends, and she hated the game.

Jinora slowly stood brushing the dirt off her clothes as she slid against the wall towards the trembling boy. The sour smell of blood hit her nose when she was close enough to the boy. She creped down beside him and watched him wince at her presence his breathing heavy. She brought a nimble finger up to her lips signaling the boy not to make a sound. She knew that if Lao saw her helping this boy he would surly do something horrible. The boy nodded understanding and gave her a grateful look.

Swiftly she took the boys sleeve and ripped it taking only a bit off to use as a cloth. She hummed to the boy hoping it would comfort him as she cleaned out his cut. He tensed every time the cloth touched his skin but didn't make a sound. Jinora flatted her palm and gave it a small push sending a small gust of wind hitting the boys cut. He blinked back tears that threaded to flow out like a waterfall. She used the other side of the cloth to firmly cover the boys cut, she pressed hard to stop the bleeding entirely.

His eyes became glassy as she pressed harder doing her best to numb the pain. Tears tricked down his face dampening his cheeks.

"shh" she soothed dragging her finger nail lightly down the boys arm hopping over the burn. "You'll be ok" she whispered her fingers strolled up his shoulder and down his arm again. He closed his eyes and did his best not to let any more tears fall. She smiled sadly as her finger nails hovered over his face. She stroked his face clearing the tension away and hopefully the pain. She sighed in relief when the boys breathing evened and he relaxed at the touch of her fingers.

"HEY!" Laos voice was earsplitting and alarming. Jinora turned her body to face Lao whose face showed antagonism and anger. "What the heck are you doing!?" he asked his hands turning into fists.

Jinora shock away the fright that built its was up to her thought "I'm helping the boy you burned!" she stood up to face him.

Lao's expression changed into a cold smile "he lost he gets hurt you don't touch him and you don't talk to me like that!"

There was a snap in Jinora that seat her off into her own little avatar state mode. She swung one of her arms around her head then creating an 'X' with both of her arms and pushed forward sending a blast of wind at Laos chest sending him backward landing on the other side of the of the dirt field. Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched astonished.

Jinora sobering up from her rage realized what she had just done.

_Oh crap oh crap he's going to kill me and tell my father and oh my spirits I have to get out of here._

She dashed over to the exit but to only be blocked by two boys older, stronger, and bigger then her. She sighed shakily once she heard his piercing voice. "You're going to get it" he mocked his voice coming closer but Jinora refused to turn around.

Her eyes screwed shut as she got read for the heat and rage of Lao but none came. There was an 'ouf' and a bang but she didn't care if he wanted to hurt her he was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing her eyes, but no punishment came there was rumbling from behind her and a new voice called

"hey birdie!" the voice rang through her ears and danced up her spine "open your dang eyes we gotta go!" it was Skoochys voice and by the sound of that her eyes shot open to see him and the group of boys including Lao on the floor earth pillars scattered around the field and Skoochy stood lazily waiting for her to comply with his statement.

She saw the boys regaining their strength the fury in their eyes as they got up. There was no way they were going to make it out without a good burn unless…her glider! Yes she brought it. Jinora flung herself over to the wall where her glider was perched. She snatched it and by her touch it clicked open the orange wings stretched out. "hop on and hurry" she ordered Skoochy was hesitant "come on!" without a second though Skoochy ran up to the girl and hugged her from behind, his arms snacking around her small waist. She leapt in the air with ease despite the extra weight getting as far away as possible.

**Ok its really late where am and it Monday tomorrow soooooo im going to leave it there can u guys tell me how im doing through reviews please! **


	8. Chapter 8

***la before chapter 7 SPOV***

Walking. That's what he said he was doing, just going for a walk. He had to get this stupid girl out of his mind. Republic city was huge there had to be something to keep him distracted.

He wondered around the outskirts, studying people and how they operated. He kept his gaze on a woman with her child. He noticed she had a habit of looking over her shoulder and her child kept trying to get out of his mother's death grip on his hand.

_A mother_. Something he would never get. He envied that child who had no idea what he had. He squinted his eyes at the kid as he passed the stand they hovered over.

He twisted and turned through people who crowded the sidewalks, occasionally he would slip his hand in a pocket fishing for lose coins. He lingered over in the shadows provided by alley ways and buildings. His eyes bouncing from person to person, building to building. He gave up on people watching; finding it extremely boring and stupid.

When Skoochy entered central park his mind drifted to the other day he meet the jumping girl and her little brother. His thoughts tangled around in his brain as he replayed the girl smiling. Why couldn't he get this stupid girl out of his head? He had never felt like this and he wanted it to stop. His head was somewhere in the clouds, where it shouldn't be. He had a responsibility to his "family" and to himself. Yet here he was thinking about the fish girl. He growled at himself and shoved his hands into his pocket quickly exiting the park.

_**Isn't this an amazing line brake?**_

Not thinking his feet took him to the street booked with factories. He knew this street; it was a street he would rather not be on. This is where all the Agni kais took place and he wasn't so hot for fire. The paved streets were torn up; no one bothering to fix them. The lots were empty the only activity was the ongoing smock from the factories. Foot steeps were louder and the air was thinker making it almost impossible to breath.

Skoochy made his round around the lot and headed out of the street back to the outskirts of the city. What he wasn't expecting was to be part of the rescuing team. But when he heard but when he heard arguing and Jinora's voice his body let him have no choice but to follow the voices.

_Dang it birdie. _

**Ok that was short and sorry for the stupid chapter I have a head ace so im not thinking**


End file.
